Réparer le Vivant
by Kataclysme
Summary: AU Modern Days! Anthony avait abandonné Loki dans leur appartement, brisé et entouré des souvenirs de leur vie ensemble. Mais Tony avait peut être une raison de briser le coeur de Loki ? Malade!Tony et Angst!Loki TRADUCTION DE NIA THE AUTHORESS Présence de PeppeRhodey et Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour !  
On se retrouve après une sacrée absence, pour une traduction d'une fiction de quelques chapitre de Nia The Authoress, intitulée Broken Things Can Be Fixed.

Tous vos commentaires seront transmis et traduits pour l'auteur originale.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Eris

Tony prit une grande inspiration, reposant son dos contre la porte de l'appartement de Rhodey. Il était entré avec son double de clef. Rhodey était en Irak, travaillant comme négociateur et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs semaines. Peut-être que Pepper passerait pour arroser les plantes et chiper un tee-shirt de son fiancé pour dormir, mais franchement, ça ne dérangeait pas Tony. Il avait juste une chose de prévu, s'effondrer sur un lit et s'endormir le plus rapidement possible.

Avec un soupir un peu tremblotant, qui trahissait les larmes qui se cachaient derrière ses paupières et qu'il tentait de ravaler, le jeune homme de 23 ans attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Rhodey. Il prévint son ami qu'il squattait son appartement pour quelques jours, au moins. Il resterait ici jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre un billet d'avion pour aller à Malibu, rentrant chez lui. Après cela, c'est à Pepper qu'il envoya un message, lui disant de ne pas s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne au boulot pour les prochains jours. Il devait réfléchir à s'il devait quitter la compagnie maintenant, où s'il restait travailler jusqu'a ce qu'il ne puisse plus.

Tony s'affala sur le canapé, passant une main sur son visage avec un grognement fatigué, gémissant douloureusement quand il essaya de se redresser. Son dos le lançait terriblement et son tee-shirt collait à sa peau, le sang agissant comme de la colle. Putain, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Il ne voulait pas que les choses se terminent de façon si violente, mais Loki était tellement obstiné quand il voulait quelque chose. Loki, qui l'avait accueilli à la porte de leur appartement avec un baiser si doux, que Tony n'avait pu que lui rendre, tout en sachant que c'était le dernier qu'ils échangeraient. Il s'était écarté, et savait que ce qu'il allait dire allait lui dire lui briserait le cœur, mais il s'était lancé et l'avait dit quand même.

 _« Hey, Tony ! »_

 _Tony ferma la porte derrière lui, faisant face a son petit ami. Loki avait ce terrible sourire en coin, et embrassa Tony. Ce dernier avait ses bras autour de sa taille, rendant l'étreinte avant de le repousser. Le sourire de Loki se fana alors que Tony continuait de rester la, droit et silencieux._

 _« Anthony ?_  
\- _Je m'en vais. »_

 _Loki pencha sa tête dans un tic nerveux, suivant Tony alors que celui-ci essayait de gagner leur chambre. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, regardant son amant remplir un sac avec des vêtements, les fourrant rapidement dedans._

 _« Combien de temps sera tu parti ? Je croyais que Pepper disait qu'il n'y avait pas de voyage d'affaire en ce moment. »_

 _Loki avança de quelques pas, sa main se posant sur le bras de Tony._

 _« Anthony, tu es sensé être en vacances ... Tu travailles trop._  
\- _C'est pas un voyage d'affaire. »_

 _Loki laissa son amant se détacher de sa main. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, suivant Tony hors de la pièce._

 _« Alors pourquoi ?_  
 _\- Je m'en vais. Nous deux, c'est terminé._

 _\- Q-quoi ? Anthony ? »_

 _Tony s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, laissant souplement tomber son sac au sol. Il se tourna vers Loki, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Loki lécha ses lèvres nerveusement, avançant vers lui._

 _« Tu ... tu plaisantes._  
\- _Je ne plaisante pas. Je pars, et je ne reviendrai pas._  
\- _Non ! »_

 _Tony secoua la tête, se retournant vers la porte. Loki se précipita vers lui, attrapa son épaule et le retint. Le brun fut emporté par le mouvement alors qu'il essayait de repousser Loki. L'homme aux yeux verts ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le tee-shirt gris de Tony, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le salon, face à face. Les genoux de Loki semblaient sur le point de lâcher, aussi Tony l'assit sur le canapé, l'air ennuyé, alors que les doigts fins de Loki le tenaient toujours._

 _« Anthony, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ! »_

 _Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, impassible, alors que Loki continuait de tenir son tee-shirt gris._

 _« C'est de ma faute, je peux me rattraper ! Par pitié, Anthony, dis quelque chose !_  
\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire ? Je m'en vais. Tu restes. Fais ce que tu veux avec mes affaires, l'appartement est à toi. Les factures sont déjà payées pour les six prochains mois. »_

 _Loki leva les yeux vers son amant –son ancien amant- les yeux écarquillés. Ils avaient acheté cet appartement i peine trois mois, alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de rester toujours ensemble. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, voulant rendre leur relation vraiment solide. Les yeux de Tony étaient comme de l'acier, le regardant froidement._

 _« Tu peux lâcher mon tee-shirt, merci. »_

 _Loki se leva brusquement, forçant Tony à reculer. Rien n'aurait pu prédire que Tony tomberait sur la plaque de verre de leur table basse, qui se brisa sur le coup. Tony ne fit pas un bruit alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes, croisant le regard de Loki. L'homme se précipita vers kui pour l'aider, mais Tony l'arrêta et le repoussa pour se relever._

 _« Tony ! Tony, arrêtes ! »_

 _Il se dirigeait de façon étonnement rapide vers la porte, pour quelqu'un qui avait des éclats de verre partout dans le dos. Loki posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Tony, réussissant à l'arrêter._

 _« Laisse moi au moins nettoyer ton dos avant que ... que tu partes. »_

 _Au mot partir, Tony sembla reprendre contact avec la situation. Il repoussa encore une fois Loki, courant presque vers la porte avant que Loki ne réussisse encore une fois a le rattraper. Les yeux de Tony étaient emplis d'un éclat rageur et furieux, qu'il n'avait vu que quand les proches de l'ingénieur étaient blessés. Jamais ce regard ne lui avait été adressé, et cela le fit se stopper sur le champ. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son ancien amant pour l'ntrainer dans un baiser assez violet. Tony mordit sa lèvre avec force, forçant Loki à reculer, sa lèvre rouge de son sang, qui coulait le long de son menton._

 _« Anthony ..._

\- _Laisse moi partir._  
\- _Non ! Tony, s'il te plait, ça n'a pas de sens ! Tout allait bien ce matin quand tu es parti ! »_

 _Tony ricana, l'estomac de Loki se contractant sous le stress et la peur._

 _« Les choses changent. Les gens changent. Ils vont à de nouveaux endroits, rencontrent de nouvelles personnes. »_

 _Le sous entendu était clair pour Loki. Tony avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un, pour le remplacer. Loki essaya de ravaler ses larmes, repoussant sa profonde tristesse pour laisser place a sa colère. Il leva sa main et gifla Tony, la tête du brun se tournant vers la droite sous la force du coup. La respiration de Loki était lourde, difficile, alors qu'il relevait sa main pour le gifler à nouveau. Tony attrapa son poignet, dans un léger contact._

 _« Arrête._  
\- _Non ! »_

 _Tony allait dire quelque chose, mais Loki lui colla un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le poigne de Loki toujours prisonnier de la poigne de Tony, il fut emporté avec lui. Ils tombèrent à côté du canapé, et le nez de Loki commença à saigner. Tony se dégagea, grimaçant alors que son dos lui faisait mal. Loki était toujours au sol, regardant l'ingénieur partir, claquant la porte derrière lui. Puis il se leva, attrapant les coussins et les déchirant avec rage, alors qu'il commençait à pleurer._

Tony était resté, pendant presque une demi-heure de l'autre côté de la porte, écoutant Loki détruire leur appartement. Il se sentit soulagé de ne pas entendre les bruits de toiles brisées et déchirées, il n'aurait pas supporter que Loki détruise tous les tableaux qu'il avait fait d'eux deux. Quitter son appartement, abandonnant l'homme de sa vie à l'intérieur, le cœur brisé et entouré par les restes de leur vie tous les deux.

Avec un sanglot douloureux, Tony se leva et entra dans la salle de bain des invités. Il enleva tous ses vêtements pour rester en caleçon, les laissant tomber sur le sol. Il se retourna, essayant d'avoir une bonne vision de son reflet. Il ne pouvait même pas se regarder dans la glace, alors il alluma la douche.

« Jarvis ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Tu peux appeler Bruce pour moi ?  
\- Appel de Bruce Banner en cours. »

Tony s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, ouvrant le robinet alors que la vapeur d'eau envahissait la pièce. Il regarda la buée recouvrir le miroir, faisant disparaitre son reflet.

"Tony ? Tony, tu es là ?  
\- Oh, ouais. Désolé, Bruce."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Hm, Tony ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de diner avec Loki, en ce moment ?"

Il serra les dents alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les retint, espérant que ça devienne suffisamment douloureux pour qu'il puisse se concentrer la dessus plutôt que sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en train de diner avec Loki.

"Tony ?  
\- Bruce, comment quelqu'un peut il retirer les bouts de verre qu'il a dans le dos ?  
\- Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
\- Ah ... j'ai du verre dans mon dos ?  
\- Mais qu'est ce que ...?"

Il attendit patiemment que Bruce arrête de faire ce qu'il faisait à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je peux me doucher, du coup ?  
\- Non, ça irriterait la peau. J'arrive.  
\- Je suis chez Rhodey.  
\- ... Je serais la dans 15 minutes. Je vais marcher, ça ira plus vite. Ne fais _RIEN_ de stupide."

Bruce raccrocha brutalement. Anthony apprécia qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi il était chez Rhodey. Il ferma le robinet de la douche, et se dit qu'il devrait peut être prendre quelque chose contre la douleur. Finalement, il s'assit juste. Avec une frénésie et un désespoir qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, il commença a se gratter le dos de la main dans l'espoir de ne pas penser à Loki. Tony resta dans cet état second jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe violemment à la porte. Il réalisa que non seulement il saignait de la main mais en plus il pensait toujours à Loki.

"OUVRE CETTE PORTE AVANT QUE JE NE LA DEFONCE !"

Tony se leva rapidement, ouvrant la porte. il savait que Bruce en était capable. Quand il se mettait en colère, le gentil et doux docteur possédait une force surprenante. Bruce appelait cela un coup de fouet d'adrénaline, Tony appelait ça son alter ego. La mine faché de Bruce disparu alors qu'il entrait.

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu ressembles à un cadavre.  
\- Merci, Bruce."

Bruce leva les yeux aux ciel, emmenant Tony dans la salle de bain. Ses lunettes se couvrirent de buée alors qu'il entrait, et il ouvrit grand la porte pour laisser la vapeur d'eau s'échapper. Il fit s'asseoir son ami sur le bord de la baignoire, et sortit du sac qu'il avait emmener avec lui de quoi nettoyer le dos de Tony. Après avoir nettoyé le sang, il commença a enlever les bout de verres, et il finit par parler.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je me suis battu avec une table en verre et j'ai perdu."

Bruce renifla, agacé. Mais quand il était physiquement et visiblement blessé, Tony restait fidèle à lui-même.

"Explique moi pourquoi ce n'est pas avec Loki que tu t'occupe de ça ?"

Les épaules de Tony se tendirent, alors que Bruce retirait d'autres bouts de verre.

"Ne bouges pas ou je vais te faire mal."

Anthony grommela des excuses, se murant de nouveau dans le silence.

"Tony, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait. Tu va avoir besoin de point de suture, en plus."

Un grognement fut son unique réponse.

"Tony ...  
\- Loki et moi avons rompu.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Pour être honnête, je l'ai quitté. Juste là, ce soir. Il y a moins d'une heure, littéralement. A 16h23, après qu'il m'ait embrassé pour me saluer. Comme il le fait tous les jours depuis qu'on vit ensemble. Ca aurait fait trois mois dans treize jours ..."

Il continua de parler, sa voix baissant progressivement. Bruce fut capable de comprendre qu'il y avait un plan de prévu pour cet anniversaire. Il termina de poser les points, mais resta derrière Tony, regardant le dos de son ami, perdu.

Ca n'avait aucun sens. Anthony et Loki s'aimaient comme des fous, tout le monde le savait.

"Tony ?  
\- Ouais, Brucie ?  
\- Prends une douche, sois prudent. Je vais t'amener de quoi te changer dans quelques minutes."

Tony acquiesca, se levant et grimpant dans la douche.

"Tony, ton boxer ?"

Il hocha la tête, tira le rideau et l'enleva, le donnant a Bruce. Ce dernier ramassa les vêtements sales, les mit dans la machine et laissa la porte ouverte pour revenir avec des vêtements propres comme il l'avait prévu. Il repensa a ce Tony avait dit. Il avait quitté Loki, qui était sa plus longue relation et surement le plus grand bonheur de sa vie.

Loki l'avait changé. Il étaient resté amis pendant un an, avant que Tony ne prenne le taureau par les cornes et ne lui demande de sortir avec lui - avec Pepper et Bruce qui lui mettaient la pression, quand même. Ils étaient un couple depuis presque un an, maintenant. En fait, ça aurait fait un an dans un mois. Bruce soupira lourdement, il voulait vérifier si Loki allait bien mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Tony seul. Il connaissait l'ingénieur et son inclination pour l'alcool.

Bruce connaissait Anthony depuis la tendre enfance. Leurs pères avaient travaillé ensemble et ils étaient devenus amis. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avais vu Tony vraiment saoul que deux fois. Quand ses parents étaient morts dans l'accident de voiture, et quand il avait découvert que Pepper le trompait avec Rhodes, avec qui il n'était pas aussi ami qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois meilleurs amis. Bruce secoua la tête. Il dérivait, là. Il prit son téléphone, et regarda la salle de bain, veillant à ce que Tony soit toujours occupé.

"Bonjour ?  
\- Hey, Pepper.  
\- Bruce, quoi de neuf ?  
\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Loki ?

\- Non, mais j'ai eu un sms de Tony expliquant qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler pendant plusieurs jours. Tu sais pourquoi ? Loki va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, je dois appeler Thor ou -  
\- Pepper ! Respire !  
\- Okay ! je me calme.  
\- Tout va bien. Bon, c'est un mensonge. Ca ne va pas du tout. Tu devrais appeler Thor. Mais fait moi une faveur.  
\- Pourquoi je devrais appeler Thor ? Tu me fais peur, Bruce.  
\- La faveur ?  
\- Oui, oui. Quoi ?  
\- Monte dans ta voiture et va voir comment va Loki.  
\- Pourquoi ?"

Bruce prit une grand inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe.

"Tony est chez Rhodes. Il a quitté Loki.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce sombre fils de pute, je vais tuer Tony !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. Je suis inquiet pour Loki, mais je ne peux pas laisser Tony seul. Tu peux aller le voir ? Appelle Thor, aussi. Dis lui ce qu'il se passe, il voudra être là.  
\- Pourquoi dois je appeler Thor ? Je ne peux pas le conseiller sur ce qu'il se passe ...  
\- C'est le frère de Loki ... c'est soit lui, soit sa compagne, Jane, mais elle te passera surement Thor.  
\- Ok, alors je m'en charge.  
\- Merci Pepper.  
\- Est ce que ... Tony va bien ?"

Bruce se mordit la lèvre. Malgré sa colère envers Tony, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être a la fois une grande soeur protectrice et une mère aimante envers lui.

"Il va mal. Mais il va surement mieux que Loki.  
\- Je suis à l'appartement, là. Je t'envoie un message dans quelques minutes, ok ? Pour que saches si tout va bien.  
\- Merci.  
\- A plus, Bruce."

Le docteur (enfin scientifique, il faisait de la recherche médicale avant de travailler en hopitaux, mais passons) se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Il resta devant un épisode de The Big Bang Theory pendant près de trente minutes, et puis, fatigué des blagues nuls et des rires en boites, il se leva pour trouver un truc à manger dans le frigo. Tony n'avait surement pas encore mangé, et même s'il avait déjà mangé il allait avoir besoin de nourriture pour aider son corps à se remettre. Il décida d'appeler un Indien du coin qui livrait assez rapidement, et puis il s'approcha de la salle de bain.

"Tony, j'ai commandé Indien. Ce sera là dans une petite demi-heure, ça te va ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Bruce fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la salle de bain, a douche était arrêté et il n'entendait pas les bruit s d'une personne qui s'habille. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour découvrir Tony, à genoux, le souffle court et une main sur sa poitrine. Bruce se précipita pour prendre son pouls qui était très rapide, ce qui coïncidait avec son souffle erratique.

"Tony, hey, regardes moi."

Tony leva les yeux, se léchant les lèvres. Bruce tiqua quand il vit qu'elles étaient un peu bleutées.

"Ca ... va. Je ... ça va ... passer ... dans une ... se-seconde ..."

Bruce grogna.

"Essaye de respirer avec les lèvres serrées."

Son ami le regarda, l'air de dire _Quoi ?,_ mais il exécuta l'ordre de Bruce, respirant profondément, les lèvres serrées. Bruce essaya de garder la notion du temps, et estima a dix minutes le temps qu'il avait fallut à Tony pour reprendre son souffle.

"Courage Tony, tu peux te relever."

Il tendit les vetements propres a son ami, et alors que l'ingénieur se débattait avec son tee-shirt, on toqua à la porte d'entrée. Pensant que c'était le livreur qui apportait le diner, Bruce prit son portefeuille. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il recut une gifle cuisante sur sa joue gauche.

"Oh Merde ! Bruce, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai cru que c'était Tony !  
-Ow, Pepper."

Il frotta sa joue et ouvrit un peu plus la porte, laissant la rousse entrer. Il regarda le hall d'entrée a la recherche du livreur mais referma la porte quand il ne vit personne. Il rejoint Pepper qui attendait impatiemment dans le salon.

"Ou est Tony ? Je dois lui parler.  
\- Pas de gifle."

Pepper grommela alors que Bruce allait vers la salle de bain.

"Tony, Pepper est là.  
\- Top. tu m'aides a mettre ce pull ?"

Il était assis sur le bord de la baignoire, les bras dans les manches, semblant avoir renoncé a enfiler le pull. Bruce secoua la tête.

"Laisse tomber, on va laisser tes coupures respirer pour ce soir. Je ferais un bandage tout à l'heure."

L'ingénieur hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce passant devant lui. Bruce respira un grand coup et éteint la lumière, rejoignant les deux autres dans le salon. Pepper jetait des regards noirs à Tony qui était assis sur le coin du canapé, la tête baissée.

"Pepper ..."

La rousse ignora le docteur.

"Tu sais d'où je viens ?  
\- Du travail, comme d'habitude ?  
\- Non, Tony. Je reviens de ton appartement."

Tony trembla, essayant de couvrir son tremblement en bougeant dans le canapé. Pepper leva les mains, bougeant comme si elle tenait une épée très mortelle et très effilée. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être flippante quand elle voulait.

"Je viens de passer les trente dernières minutes à consoler Loki pendant que nous attendions que Thor n'arrive. J'ai du réconforter Loki, qui est l'une des personnes les plus fortes et les plus émotionnellement stable que je connaisse. Et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Tony marmonna quelque chose à propos de savoir pourquoi. Pepper choisit de l'ignorer.

"A cause de toi ! La seule et UNIQUE chose qui a empêché Thor de venir te casser la gueule c'est Loki qui sanglotait dans son tee-shirt ! Loki qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps parce que tu as passé la dernière année à lui mentir à propos de tes sentiments pour lui !"

Tony se leva brutalement, ses yeux brillants de colère.

"Je n'ai JAMAIS menti à Loki ! Pas une seule fois depuis qu'on se connait !"

Pepper souffla, croisant les bras. Bruce avança d'un pas, voici Tony flancher.

"Ah oui ? Et qui est cette nouvelle personne que tu as rencontré, alors ? Hein ?"

Tony serra les lèvres, visiblement peu heureux de devoir communiquer cette information.

"Mon médecin.  
\- Médecin ?"

Tony lécha ses lèvres, nerveux. Pepper tapait du pied, regardant Tony avec colère.

"J'attends, Tony. Je VEUX savoir pourquoi tu as quitté Lo-  
\- J'ai un cancer."

La pièce fut plongé dans un silence lourd. Pepper ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, avant de la fermer et de frapper Tony en plein visage. Il tomba sur le canapé, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur la joue, choqué. Pepper tremblait littéralement de rage.

"Je savais que tu étais un enfoiré, mais tu va trop loin. Loki n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui tu peux jouer, Tony. Je pensais que tu le savais !"

Pepper sortit en trombe de la pièce, ouvrant à la volée la porte de l'appartement, révélant le petit livreur. Elle ne le vit pas, et cria alors qu'elle attrapait son manteau et son sac.

"Tu ferais bien d'appeler Rhodes. Il ne va pas être content à propos de tout ça."

Tony finit par se relever, regardant Pepper, les yeux pleins du choc de la trahison et d'incrédulité.

"Va te faire foutre, Pepper. Je ne peux pas croire que tu prennes son parti ! Pourquoi je te mentirais !  
\- Et moi je n'aurais JAMAIS cru que tu tomberai aussi bas !"

Pepper avança, pointa Tony du doigt, pleine de fiel. Bruce leur jeta un regard mal à l'aise et se dépêcha de payer le livreur, lui laissant un pourboire de 10 dollars pour s'excuser de la scène de ménage. Pepper et Tony criaient presque, maintenant.

"Tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours un playboy, mais t'es vraiment un salopard !  
\- De quel droit tu me juges, alors que t'es une putain d'infidèle ?!"

Elle avança encore, son index pointant Tony.

"Ferme la, Stark ! On est amis depuis longtemps et je SAIS comment tu fonctionnes ! T'amuser avec Loki pendant si longtemps ? T'es vraiment un malade.  
\- Je ne jouais pas avec lui !  
\- ALORS POURQUOI TU L'AS QUITTÉ ?"

Tony se tut, avalant nerveusement sa salive. Pepper se détourna, se tournant vers lui alors qu'elle passait la porte.

"Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que tu ne lui avais jamais dit que tu l'aimais. Au moins, tu ne lui a pas menti sur ça. Ca l'aurait tué."

Pepper maintint la porte ouverte, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner quand Tony l'appela.

"Estime toi heureux que Bruce m'ait appelé. Je pense que si j'étais arrivée plus tard, Loki ne serait plus en vie. Et là, je t'aurais tué de mes propres mains."

Pepper claqua la porte derrière elle, Bruce fixant Tony. Il resta là quelques instants avant de passer devant Bruce, partant vers la salle de bain, s'y enfermant. Le docteur posa la nourriture sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, soupirant.

"Pepper, tu aurais pu mieux gérer que ça."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voila la deuxième partie de Broken Things Can Be Fixed, traduite pour votre plaisir, et le mien.  
Vos retours sur cette traduction sont très positifs, je suis enchantée qu'elle vous plaise !

Bonne lecture a vous !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent a Disney, et l'histoire est à Nia the Authoress

* * *

Bruce s'éveilla lentement le lendemain matin, clignant des yeux à cause la lumière vive du soleil qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il s'étira en grommelant, s'asseyant sue le coin du lit. L'appartement était silencieux, le poussant à se lever et à regarder dans la chambre d'ami. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la porte qu'il savait pertinemment que Tony serait pas là. Bruce savait que Tony ne serait pas dans l'appartement. Soupirant, exaspéré, Bruce décrocha la note de la porte, précautionneux pour ne pas enlever de la peinture. Il la déplia, et commença à la lire alors qu'il retournait dans le salon.

 _Cher Brucie,_

 _Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien ! Merci de m'avoir aidé hier, et désolé pour le drama. On se voit bientôt ?  
Tony_

Bruce secoua la tête, fourrant la note dans sa poche et nettoyant l'appartement. Il chopa son téléphone et appela l'hôpital pour leur dire qu'il prenait un congé a durée indéterminé. Il avait un billet d'avion à prendre.

Près de huit heures plus tard, Bruce avait pris le premier vol qu'il avait trouvé pour aller de Manhattan à Malibu. Le vol avait duré cinq interminables heures, sans compter le temps d'attente à l'aéroport, pour l'embarquement et le débarquement. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de se trouver un hôtel et s'effondrer dans son lit, mais il prit la route de la villa de Tony d'abord. Il était déjà venu ici, chez Tony, mais il n'avait jamais vu la villa avec tous ses volets fermés comme cette fois ci. Il sonna, s'asseyant sur sa valise.

« Docteur Banner.  
\- Jarvis. C'est chouette de t'entendre.  
\- Le plaisir est réciproque, Monsieur. »

Bruce sourit avec tendresse. Il aimait bien Jarvis. Tony ne l'avait pas installé dans l'appartement qu'il avait avec Loki, et le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec l'IA datait de plusieurs mois.

« Est-ce que tu peux me laisser entrer, Jarvis ?  
\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je m'étais préparé à vous appeler quand vous êtes descendu du taxi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Mr. Stark a besoin d'aide. Mais il a coupé mes communications avec l'extérieur.  
\- Et comment tu pensais me joindre ?  
\- Votre téléphone est directement relié à celui de Mr Stark. Il aurait fallu me débrancher pour m'empêcher d'agir. »

Bruce fonça vers l'atelier, entrant le code qui déverrouilla la porte. Il entra dans la pièce, où il faisait tellement chaud qu'il sentit sa chemise coller à sa peau alors qu'il était à peine entré, et trouva Tony, dans un coin, enroulé dans une couverture que DUMM-E lui avait tendu, respirant lourdement et de façon erratique. Bruce s'agenouilla et prit son pouls.

« Il a de sévères palpitations … »

Tony grogna, essayant de remonter la couverture sur lui, remarquant la transpiration et les joues rouges de son ami.

« Jarvis, depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?  
\- Peu de temps après son arrivée, il a dit avoir froid et a augmenté la température du labo jusque 33 degrés Celsius. Il a perdu conscience il y a trois heures. »

Bruce se mordit la lèvre.

« Il a de la fièvre. Baisse la température jusque 20 degré, s'il te plait.  
\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Bruce passa un bras autour des épaules des Tony, essayant de le remettre debout, avec l'aide de DUMM-E qui apparut de l'autre côté, pour passer son bras robotique autour de son créateur pour le porter.

« Merci, Dumm-e. »

Bruce passa une main autour de la taille de Tony, et le souleva alors qu'il glissait le bras de Tony sur ses épaules, attrapant son poignet pour avoir une meilleure prise. Avec l'aide de Dumm-E, Bruce porta Tony jusqu'au canapé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et partit chercher un linge humide pour le mettre sur le front de Tony, mesurant de nouveau son pouls.

« Jarvis … Tony a parlé d'un medecin ?  
\- Oui , Monsieur. Il avait un rendez-vous hier, dans l'après-midi.  
\- Tu as un numéro ?  
\- J'appelle son bureau. »

Bruce soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'installait dans la chaise de bureau de Tony, en face de l'écran d'ordinateur. Une femme blonde, tirée à quatre épingles, aux yeux bleu, apparut sur l'écran.

« Monsieur Stark …. Vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Stark. »

Bruce sourit, essayant d'être poli.

« Non, je suis son ami, Bruce Banner. »

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Docteur Banner ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je suis le docteur Jenna Preston, Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surprise que vous et Monsieur Stark vous connaissiez.  
\- Je suppose. Je suis désolé mais je dois savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit hier.  
\- Il ne vous a rien dit ?  
\- Non. Mais j'imagine que le secret médical ne sera pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le docteur le regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Non. Qu'a t'il dit ? »

Bruce soupira, se grattant le cou.

« Il a parlé de cancer … j'osais espérer qu'il plaisantait. »

La blonde secoua la tête.

« Non, vous avez bien entendu. Monsieur Stark a un sarcome cardiaque."

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et son souffle se coupa. Il s'effondra un peu plus dans la chaise. Un cancer au cœur.

« Merde. »

Le docteur Preston hocha la tête, parcourant rapidement ses notes.

« Heureusement, il a été dépisté assez tôt. S'il veut bien être soigné, il pourrait aller mieux dans quelques mois. Les différents traitement sont …  
\- Attendez. Il a refusé le traitement ?  
\- C'est exact. Quand je lui énoncé les différents soins, il m'a dit que ça n'était pas nécessaire. Je pensais qu'il allait voir un autre médecin.  
\- Tony n'est pas un fan de médecin.  
\- Bien sûr. Essayez de le faire venir à mon cabinet, dans les prochains jours.  
\- Ah … nous sommes à Malibu. »

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit.

« Eh bien, si Tony veut que je le soigne, je pourrais rester dans mon cabinet de San Francisco.  
\- Je reviens vite vers vous.  
\- Parfait. Bonne chance, Monsieur Banner. »

Bruce soupira, puis mit fin à la communication. Il regarda Tony qui était allongé sur le canapé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as quitté Loki … c'est maintenant que tu as le plus besoin de lui. »

Tony répondit, le prenant par surprise.

« J'ai 8,3% de chance de survivre, si je le traite maintenant. Et si j'attends, on tombe a 3%. »

Tony soupira se tournant sur le côté pour que son dos ne repose plus contre le canapé. Le génie passa une main sur ses yeux, la laissant sur son visage.

« Ca ne vaut pas le coup de se battre, je ne veux pas passer les derniers mois de ma vie dans une chambre d'hôpital à faire de la chimio.  
\- Tony …  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tais toi. »

Tony ôta sa main de son visage, regardant Bruce qui tremblait, à présent. Il se releva, surpris, quand le gentil docteur balaya une pile d'outils de son bureau.

« Bruce ? Est-ce que ça va … ?  
\- Non, Tony, ça ne va pas. »

Bruce commença à faire les cent pas, pointant un index accusateur.

« Je viens de découvrir que mon meilleur ami est atteint d'une forme particulièrement rare et brutale de cancer cardiaque, et qu'il n'essaye même pas de vivre ! Et pas seulement ça, mais aussi le fait qu'il est déterminé à mener une vie minable et pathétique pour les quelques mois qui lui reste, sans l'amour et le soutien de son compagnon et de ses amis parce qu'il ne veut rien dire ! Non, non ça ne va pas ! »

Tony passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, s'asseyant le plus doucement possible alors que Bruce s'approchait de lui.

« Tony. Tony, s'il te plait, essaye de te battre. Pour moi. Pour Pepper et Rhodes, et Clint, et Natasha, et Steve, parce que tu sais que Steve va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ! Bats toi pour Loki ! »

Tony secoua la tête, refusant d'écouter.

« Je ne peux pas me battre pour Loki … il est mieux sans moi.  
\- Alors ferma la, pour une fois. N'essaye même pas de jouer comme ça avec moi. Loki t'aime comme un fou ! Et je sais que tu l'aime comme un dingue ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste l'appeler et lui dire, t'excuser et lui expliquer ?  
\- Non. Je me battrais, mais pas pour Loki. Personne ne doit savoir. Preston et toi, c'est tout. »  
\- Bruce serra les dents, mais il savait reconnaître un compromis quand il en voyait un.

« Parfait. Alors je rappelle Preston. Va prendre une douche. Tu as de la fièvre, il faut la faire descendre.

Bruce se rapprocha de l'ordinateur pour rappeler le Docteur Preston, quand il entendit Tony tousser et s'arrêter non loin de la porte.

« Bruce ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- Merci. »

Bruce lui offrit un sourire doux.

« C'est pour ça que les amis sont là. »

* * *

DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD :

Loki prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il quittait la promenade, son café à la main. Son livre dans une main, son café dans l'autre, il commença à rentrer à son appartement. Ça lui faisait toujours mal de penses à cet appartement comme étant simplement le sien, mais il s'y était habitué, en fin de compte. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines pour quitter l'appartement ravagé. Thor était venu le voir tous les jours. Avant que Clint et Natasha ne rentrent du Cambodge, après de deux semaines après la rupture, Loki se fichait de tout nettoyer. Clint avait trouvé tout ce qui était à Tony, et avait tout brulé. Loki et lui avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble, pendant que Nat appelait quelques-uns de ses contacts qui lui devaient des services, pour trouver de nouveaux meubles.

Loki s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ils l'aidaient, alors qu'ils avaient d'abord été amis avec Tony, sauf Thor, bien sûr. La conversation avec Pepper avait été tendue et pleine de colère, et elle lui avait dit que Tony n'avait parlé a aucun d'entre eux depuis le jour de la rupture, et qu'il avait disparu quelque part avec Bruce, dieu sait où. Loki ne s'inquiéta pas de cela, Bruce était un homme droit dans ses bottes et il savait que Tony et lui étaient des amis de longue date. Ce qui l'avait inquiété avait été de voir Tony disparaitre, surtout.

Loki avait eu un mal de chien à faire le deuil de leur relation. Il était amoureux de Tony presque depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il ne pouvait pas tout enterrer comme ça. Loki utilisait ses émotions pour créer de belles choses. A partir de ses idées noires, Loki avait fait une série de tableaux, suintants le désespoir et dégoulinants de déception et de tristesse. Pour lui, c'était médical, thérapeutique. Il espérait que son histoire picturale se terminerait en happy end, pour les deux personnages, même si ce n'était pas dans les bras de l'autre que l'histoire se finissait.

Loki coinça son livre sous son bras, ouvrant la porte. Natasha l'attendait derrière la porte.

« Loki ! Entre vite !  
\- Okay … ? »

Il suivit la rousse dans l'appartement, fermant souplement la porte. Il enleva son manteau et le rangea, plaçant ses clefs dans le vide poche. Il attrapa de nouveau son café et son livre, entrant dans le salon. Ce qu'il vit le choqua tout juste assez pour qu'il ne lâche et son livre et son café, alors que Clint sautait du canapé pour prendre des serviettes, et que Natasha sauvait le livre, le guidant jusqu'au centre du salon. L'homme assit sur le canapé lui offrit un maigre sourire.

« Loki.  
\- Bruce … je pensais que tu étais avec Tony .  
\- Ah c'était le cas. Nous sommes de retour depuis une heure. Il pense que je suis parti boire un café. »

Loki tritura ses doigts, les tordant sous le coup du stress.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je dois te parler de Tony.  
\- Quoi, n-non, je …. »

Loki se tourna vers Clint et Natasha, qui semblait tous les deux prêts à quitter la pièce.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé entrer ? »

Natasha lança à Clint un regard indéchiffrable, avant de se tourner vers Loki.

« On était venus te chercher quand on l'a trouvé en bas, en train d'attendre. Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler … je pense que c'est une bonne idée.  
\- Vous n'avez pas arreté de me dire d'oublier Tony, et maintenant vous voulez que je parle de lui ? »

Clint lui lança un regard d'encouragement, avant de suivre Natasha hors de la pièce.

« Tu dois écouter ce ue Bruce a à dire … On sera dehors. »

Il quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls.

« C-comment va Tony ? »

Bruce soupira, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains.

« Mal. Vraiment mal. Écoute, j'ai promis de ne rien dire, mais comme j'ai failli à ma parole en le disant à Clint et Nat, je peux te le dire. J'espère que tu es conscient que je prends un gros risque. Tony pourrait ne jamais me le pardonner. Alors, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi t'expliquer ? »

Loki hocha doucement la tête.

« Tony a un cancer cardiaque. Il a été diagnostiqué le jour de votre rupture. Depuis Tony se soigne, malgré quelques réticences. Mais… le cancer a commencé à progresser très rapidement, il y a une semaine. Le docteur Preston, le médecin de Tony, a dû programmer une transplantation d'urgence. C'est, hm, une chirurgie à cœur ouvert. Ils vont sortir son cœur, l'opérer, puis le remettre à sa place. Je pense que Tony … Tony aurait vraiment besoin que tu le soutiennes. »

Loki s'assit en silence, essayant d'assimiler ce que Bruce venait de lui dire. Tony avait un cancer ? Il avait découvert qu'il était atteint d'un cancer et il avait quitté Loki. Bruce hocha la tête, comprenant que ça faisait beaucoup de choses assimiler.

« Ecoutes, je dois y aller. L'opération de Tony est à 17h, cet après-midi. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais … »

Bruce se leva, allant vers la porte, il s'arrêta au bout du canapé, se tournant vers Loki.

« Le cancer peut affecter le cerveau, surtout les cancers du cœur. Il pourrait être sujet a des illusions, des hallucinations, de la confusion ...  
\- Es tu en train de me dire que je devrai tenir son cancer responsable de notre rupture ?  
\- Non, je dis qu'il essayait de te protéger. Il pensait qu'en te brisant le cœur, il t'épargnerait la douleur de le perdre. »

Bruce soupira, posant une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Tony, parce qu'il ne me dit pas a quoi il pense. Par contre, je sais qu'il a pesé le pour et le contre de sa décision, avant de rentrer chez vous, ce jour-là. Il a cru faire ce qu'il croyait être le meilleur pour toi et je sais que je fous son plan en l'air, mais j'essaye de faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Tony est beaucoup de choses, mais il restera toujours mon ami. Et les amis prennent soin les uns des autres. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça. »

Bruce enleva sa main, avançant vers la porte.

« Merci, Bruce. Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Loki ne le vit pas acquiescer, mais la porte se ferma doucement alors qu'il prenait sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

Fin de la deuxième partie ! Ça y est, notre Loki national est enfin au courant ! Qu'est ce que vous pensez qu'il va faire ? Qu'est ce que va arriver a Tony ? Bruce reviendra t'il vivant de sa pause café ?

Merci de vos reviews et commentaires, ça me touche, et ça touche l'autrice originale.

A plus dans l'bus,

Eris


End file.
